The Idiot Dies Tonight
The Idiot Dies Tonight is the fourth episode of Ultimate Insanity and a continuation of the previous episode, Petrosapien Truth. Recap (Voiceover Gwen): Previously on Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity... The scene of Tetrax explaining what happened with Sugilite in the ship is shown, followed by the scene where Sugilite is thrown to the ground. (Kevin): You... killed him! The fight scene is shown and then the scene back at the cave is shown. (Ben): He mentioned that Casey had the power to revive Sugilite. The scene where Gremlix kidnaps Casey and Ben chases after is shown, to the point where the episode left-off. (Gwen): Tetrax? Is there something you're not telling us? Plot The screen briefly shows Ben, still as Jetray and still chasing Gremlix, from a very zoomed distance, then the screen pans down lower to show Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax. (Tetrax): I- I don't know what you're talking about. (Kevin): Oh, come on. We just heard you say his name. (Tetrax, sighs): Alright. Gremlix... is my brother. (Kevin & Gwen): What? (Gwen): That doesn't add up. (Kevin): We would have heard about him one way or another. (Kevin): No, you wouldn't have. When I worked for Vilgax, it wasn't completely my choice. Vilgax kidnapped him and held him for ransom. He didn't want money, he wanted the crystal. And he stabbed me in the back when I brought it to him. (Kevin): Because he used that crystal to destroy your planet, right? (Tetrax): Partly true, yes. But he used to crystal to manipulate him into insanity and it corrupted his mind, along with enhanced power which is why he can fly. He's been in hiding all this time and honestly this is the first I've heard of him since. (Gwen): I-I'm sorry. We didn't know. (Tetrax): It isn't important now. I've turned over a new leaf to protect this planet from people like him, and it's my duty to stop him. Meanwhile, Ben still was chasing Gremlix. (Ben, firing neuroshock blasts at him): Slow down! Gremlix didn't even look back as he sent a gigantic crystal at Ben and flew out of the atmosphere of the planet. Ben plummeted to the ground as he detransformed. Gwen caught him in a mana rope. (Gwen): Ben! Ben groaned then opened his eyes. (Ben): Ugh. That guy is no ordinary Petrosapien. (Gwen): You're definitely right about that, Ben. (Ben): Huh? (Kevin): Your friend here's got something to tell you. (Ben, turning to Tetrax): What? Tetrax told him. (Ben): Why didn't you tell us? (Tetrax): Because I was ashamed of what I've already told you before. About betraying my people and helping Vilgax. My past isn't very pretty. (Kevin): And if we don't stop him the future's going to be a lot uglier. (Tetrax): Indeed. Which is why we can't wait a second longer. We have to go after Gremlix. (Ben): I'll make sure we don't lose him. (transforms) Terraspin! He flew into the sky. (Kevin): Ben, wait! (Tetrax): It's no use, Kevin. He's already gone. (Gwen): Come on, guys! The three of them ran over to Tetrax's ship, which was now in pieces. (Tetrax): No. Gremlix has been ahead of us the whole time. (Kevin): He planned this. Gremlix knew our every move. (Tetrax): But there's one thing I can't figure out. (Gwen, finishing the sentence): How did he know we were going to get involved? Tetrax grabbed a chunk of the ship's rubble and angrily threw it back down. (Tetrax): Gah! That idiot dies tonight? There was a static sound from Kevin's Plumber's Badge. He held it up so the others could hear Heatblast's voice. (Ben, on Plumber's badge): Guys. Gremlix is getting away. Where are you? (Gwen): Sorry, Ben. We've been grounded here. Gremlix destroyed Tetrax's ship. (Kevin): I can help him fix it up in no time. Tetrax and Kevin went over to the busted ship and got to work. Meanwhile, Heatblast is shown blasting fire at Gremlix. (Ben): I'll be there as soon as I can. He blasted at Gremlix, but he "absorbed" it with his arm and redirected the blast back at Ben, pushing him back a little. Gremlix turned back around and continued to fly away. (Casey): Let go of me! She struggled to break free from his grasp, but he held her back. (Gremlix): Struggling will only make the situation worse for yourself. Back on Petropia, a few seconds later, Heatblast flew back on the planet and detransformed. (Gwen): Ben! Gremlix is getting away with Casey. What are you doing back here? (Ben): Don't worry. I've got the one other thing he needs in order for his plan to work. While he was bragging about his plan, he said he would use Sugilite's crystal to absorb and destroy Casey. Ben held out the crystal in his hand. (Ben): I took it from him and made a decoy out of molten rock. That should keep him busy for a while. I promise, we'll get Casey back. (Gwen): Great job. Wait, if Sugilite's gone now... (Ben): There's no other crystals that can be generated. If Gremlix wants it, he has to take it from us. (Kevin): So the universe is saved yet again? (Ben): Yeah. (Tetrax): For now, at least. The End. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tetrax Shard *Casey Alan Villians *Gremlix Aliens Used *Jetray *Terraspin (first reappearance) *Heatblast (first reappearance) Major Events *Terraspin and Heatblast make their first reappearances. Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Redoalien Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity